Hard life
by 12344
Summary: hehehehe not going to tell


Author's notes: well umm really don't know what to write right now.

Disclaimers: naruto doesn't belong to me so don't sue me just own the plot

Warnings: um probably umm, t for teen but I won't hold any promises because it may go up.

Pairings: not sure right now, but I do have some ideas.

* * *

What?!?! n...no this c...can't THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING!!!" a young teenage blonde exclaimed. He was in total shock now, how could he be going through this? 

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, It's just like the hokage said you're jus-" The silver haired teacher was soon cut off by one of the most intense death glares he had ever received from his always-bubbly-happy-ready-on-the-go blonde.

"Don't even say it kakashi" the calm steady voice of the blonde replied. "This kind of shit could only happen to me" he sighed.

"Aw, come on naruto-kun, It isn't so bad, anyways aren't you already used to 'this kind of shit' to happen to you already?" Kakashi replied showing his happiness through (his only visible place through out his whole face) his delicate eye-ark. He was obviously happy for the blond, something that made the blond twist his face in disgust.

"I thought I was, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto didn't know what to do any more, His head started aching, as a short wave of nausea came over him, a feeling that he had to hold back.

"You know this is kind of funny if you think about it, I mean just a few hours ago you where all happy and stuff and now you can't even have someone around you in this time of your life." the blond just looked at sensei, he was right, just a few hours ago he was smiling, jumping, and laughing of pure joy, and now even the sight of the sun made his head feel like a jackhammer.

* * *

A few hours ago (make that six)

* * *

"ohayoooouuuu Sakura-chaaaaan" the blonde exclaimed greeting the pink haired kunoichi from the other side of the bridge. He had to admit he had a, not so secret crush, towards his teammate in the beginning of their ninja training, (when he had first meet her) a long time ago, and just like so many teenage crushes, his feelings towards her quickly dispersed and where quickly replaced by a mutual 'sibling' feeling that the two felt very strongly towards each other. 

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun!" she responded jogging just a bit to meet her blonde, brother from another mother, teammate.

Just as always, Sakura, and their raven haired teammate were already there before him. Even though they had to meet at early break of dusk, they knew better that to wake up that early and wait for their ever so late Sensei, who always happened to showed up about four hours later than their actual meeting time. The blonde looked up just to catch a glimpse of his teammate closing his eyes as he got conferrable for his short early nap. Every day was the same thing; he would always glance up just to catch the raven haired teen preparing for his nap. It didn't matter if Naruto came late or early, He would always see him just getting conferrable on the same spot under the same huge oak tree ready to take his nap.

time passed and both Naruto and Sakura where already getting bored, but just before they where ready to give up and call it quits their Sensei showed up with what they now described his little eye-ark greeting.

Later as usual they where given their assignments. It was all usual stuff that people do; or should be doing everyday, but since people got so lazy and preferred to pay others to their usual tasks, naruto and his teammates where always called for to 'help.'

Today's agenda consisted on pulling out weeds from ten different houses (two which where huge mansions), taking three dogs on their daily walks (which where painful for Naruto for the reason that they would jump toward him, and eagerly start liking his face off, making him the only person responsible for the dogs), look for a lost bunny, which was Rader easy (the bunny jumped out of nowhere toward his arms), and pick up flowers for the local flower shop from the nearby meadow that was owned by the flower shop itself . Right there is where everything went wrong

"Kakashi sensei, do you know how many flowers we're supposed to pick?" Sakura had asked. The flowers where all in order; all of them on their proper place among their twin brothers and sisters. They had already picked up ten dozen daffodils, three dozen margaritas, two dozen purple tulips, and where now concentrating in picking about fifteen dozen red roses. They didn't even know how many they had at that point, they were already too tired to count, plus they had also lost track.

"oh I think five more dozen red roses, and that will be all" he replied just barely raising his head from his little orange book that he always read, while his students did all the work.

"You know I'm actually surprised people could buy this many flowers, and roses." the blonde teen said out loud making both of his teammates raise their heads and look at him with curiosity as he picked a bundle of roses and gently pressed them towards his nose, smelling their light fragrance

"Wow naruto those are the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen…." his pink teammate said in a soft whisper that was loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, you think?" he asked tipping his head to one side, curiosity written al over his face.

"Yeah I think" she said a small smile on her lips. He soon turned around to put the flowers on a small box designed to hold twelve roses and twelve roses only. Soon as he started to go back to the small field and pick up the next dozen roses, his eyes started hurting, and soon his vision became blurry making him loose his balance a little bit before getting himself together.

'Ugh must be the sun' He started to walk properly again but a sharp pain in his abdomen made him freeze on the spot.

"Naruto?" he heard a male voice ask, he be could basically hear the voice right next to him. "Naruto are you alright?!" the voice asked a little louder this time. His legs felt so wobbly, and he could barely support his whole body; he then noticed some roses being dropped towards the floor and two arms holding him by the waist and his shoulders, that's when he noticed that he was falling down, his legs had given up on him and he hadn't even noticed.

"Naruto?! Naruto!!" that was the last thing he had heard before darkness had completely consumed him.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you okay?" a male voice asked. His head throbbed in pain 

"Ugh you're too loud" he replied.

"It looks like he's okay" a very familiar voice responded. Something felt weird, something was wrong with this picture. He was laying down on something, he could smell medicine all around him, and the old hag was there. Then it clicked. He was in a hospital.

He opened his eyes to be greeted by an eye-ark just inches, well not even inches, from his face.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!?"

"Hey there naruto-kun!" the face greeted; slowly it started to move away from the blondes face.

"Ugh what the hell happened? why am I in the hospital, and why is the old hag doing here?" Naruto asked.

"shut up you punk, anyways you are here because you fainted in the meadow and kakashi brought you here as soon as possible, so say thank you, you punk" the blond haired woman replied watching him with curiosity, wonder, and happiness all at the same time at the small teen; Something that scared him to death.

"Ha-ha there's no need to thank me, you should actually thank sasuke-kun, after all he was the one who noticed and prevented you from falling." the gray haired man replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh I didn't know. I. I mean I felt someone holding me but I don't remember much"

"Well it doesn't matter because we have good news for you" kakashi announced literally screaming with joy, all while the hokage tried to stifle a laugh.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, eyeing them carefully.

"Do you want to tell him?" "Let's tell him at the same time" "o.k."

"1.2.3. NARUTO!! YOU"RE PREGNANT!!!"

* * *

Present

* * *

"Ugh how could this happen, I mean for god sakes I'm a guy. The last thing I knew, was that guys can't get pregnant!!" The blonde argued trying to make some sense trough out the whole thing. 

"That may be true, but if you remember you have the nine tailed fox inside of you" the hokage replied trying to calm the blue eyed teen down.

"Last time I remember he was a fucking guy too!!" he screamed

"Well actually, demons have no gender, so they could either be male or female"

"But how did I get pregnant I mean don't you have to..?"

"Yeah but remember naruto the laws of nature don't exactly apply to demons" the hokage replied. Naruto had given up at this point as he hanged his head between his, now folded towards his chest, knees. He started to breath evenly with his eyes closed soon he was in front of large metallic gates. They reached from the floor towards the ceiling that looked like it had no end. In the middle of it all was a seal, the only thing that kept the gates closed. He slowly pealed off the seal and opened the gates.

"kyuubi come out right now!!" he screamed, his voice bouncing from all directions.

"What is it kit?" A voice asked.

"What the hell is this shit?! Why the fuck am I pregnant?!"

"so you found out didn't you?" a loud voice asked all while snickering, obviously trying to hold the loud laughter that was about to erupt from it any minute.

"well you see every demon has a time where they have to have a child, no matter what, and well since you are my little capsule and it was my time to have a kit for my own" the fox said all while a smirk was planted on his face as he saw the variety of expressions go through the kits face.

"Holy crap"

"So now you are on your own"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you are the one who obviously is going to have baby"

"What?"

"Well you see even though I'm the one who is supposed to have the baby, since you are my capsule you will have a baby, not me and fortunately for you it will be human because it's coming from your body" the fox tried to explain.

"So good luck"

"Wait no hold on-"

"Kit if you don't put the seal any moment now, my powers will try to escape" the fox tried to warn as he quickly pushed the kit out of the gate. Soon naruto automatically sticked the seal where it belonged, and soon he was back in the same bed where he had woken up sometime ago.

"Please kill me"

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter hehehe I actually kind of like it. :) Well anyways please read and review also known as r 'n' r it could be flames or encouraging comments that will help me write more. But please if they are flames could they please have a reason behind the so no bull shit. 


End file.
